


Master May I?

by barefootxo



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Anakin's early time as Obi-Wan's apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master May I?

I don't own Star Wars. It belongs to George Lucas.

 

 **Master May I?**  
  
**  
  
_From the Diary of Anakin Skywalker, Padawan_  
  
My Master says I need patience. He even says that if I don’t develop enough patience that he would have me thrown out of the order personally. I guess I understand that he doesn’t mean it. Master Qui-Gon’s death hit my Master pretty hard. Some say they were like father and son. I wish Qui-Gon had lived... then he would be my Master and not, no I mustn’t think that way. It’s not my Master’s fault that Master Qui-Gon died. It’s not my Master’s fault that my mom got left behind on Tatooine.  
  
I miss my mom. I miss Kitster and Wald too, of course, but I miss my mom most of all. Why did she have to stay? It’s not fair. We were supposed to stay together. Now I’ve got no one but... but... him.  
  
He didn’t want to be my Master. I heard him talking to Master Qui-Gon about it. Again and again he disagreed with his own Master, saying I was too old, too headstrong, too angry, too... impatient. Then Master Qui-Gon died and made my Master promise to make me a Jedi... Me, the Padawan my Master never wanted.  
  
He took me on, despite the grumbling of the Council and their little goblin ancient, Yoda. I’ve got at least respect my Master for that. He stood up for his promise to Qui-Gon, despite his feelings to the contrary. That takes a certain amount of maturity. But I can tell he still doesn’t want me as his Apprentice.  
  
And so I am here, in my quarters for another month except when I have permission to leave my room from my Master. I have to walk to my door, sit cross-legged by it and then call to my Master through the Force. I simply say ‘Master may I?’ and then start describing why I want out of the room and why he should allow it. I have to go through that for every single stupid meal, and believe me, the meals that they serve at the Temple aren’t worth the trouble. It’s a stupid game. It’s a stupider punishment...  
  
Yeah, I’m being punished. I mean... I said I was sorry. It’s not my fault that one of the droids I repaired went haywire and almost incinerated Master Nejaa Halcyon. It’s not like I wanted to burn half the hair from his head... Now if it had been Master Yoda... No... I mustn’t think like that. My Master would make me do some very serious penance for thinking badly of Master Yoda.  
  
I have to keep calm and centred and above all, be patient. Master said so. Well, it’s time for dinner. Time for me to play another game of ‘Master May I?’ Stupid game. Oh well, there’s nothing else for it.  
  
I’ll be back later...  
Anakin

 

~~

 

Jasper


End file.
